


Say “I love you!”

by Seasprin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Eraqus is gay, M/M, Young Xehanort - Freeform, Young eraqus - Freeform, but Xehanort is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasprin/pseuds/Seasprin
Summary: YOUNG XEHANORT/YOUNG ERAQUS FANFICXehanort and Eraqus were best friends. They play chess every day with each other. They laugh and share stories. But what if Eraqus had feelings for his only friend? And what about Xehanort? Does he feel the same way?Rating may go up during later chapters!((WRITERS BLOCK AT THE MOMENT))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since Kingdom Hearts 3’s release I’ve been anticipating for a fanfic on these two. But have yet to see one. So here I am! Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

The sun was blaring in the land of departure; the grass green and blowing due to the summer breeze. Xehanort, an 18 year old boy was laying on the grass just watching the clouds go by. He was in deep thought, his best friend’s birthday was coming up, but what to get him? Eraqus was turning 18 so a hand-me-down Keyblade was out of the question. And he didn’t have any munny left due to gambling all of it during sparring with other keyblade trainers. He started to doze off when there was a shadow over his tanned face. He cracked open an eye to see said friend over him. 

“Whoa!” He sat straight up then glares at Eraqus, who was laughing. “Gimme a break, Eraqus.” Xehanort said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Xehanort. You lazy oaf! Haha.” 

“I wasn’t being lazy!” He defended himself. But he couldn’t tell him that he was thinking of what to get him for his birthday. 

Eraqus sits next to him on the grass. “Ahh, whatever. I was just teasing” 

xehanort grumbled then playfully punches Eraqus’ arm. 

“Ow! Don’t hit so hard!”

”oops, sorry. I forgot you got hurt last sparring match.” Eraqus scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, infirmary is never fun either.” 

“But I’m glad you’re better.” Xehanort said. And even though he didn’t see it, Eraqus blushed at his friend’s statement.

it was silent for a moment until Xehanort broke the silence by asking. “Hey, what do you want for your birthday?”

Eraqus blinked. “Oh, um... I don’t know... hahaha...” 

“Don’t tell me you forgot your birthday is in two weeks?” Xehanort said. 

“Hehe.. guess I did.” Eraqus has been working hard to get better at Keyblade wielding. xehanort wouldn’t be surprised if Eraqus forgot his birthday if he didn’t say anything.

“Well... any thoughts on what you want?” Xehanort asked again.

”hmm... I don’t think I really want anything...” Eraqus said. 

“Oh come on! You must want something!” 

“Just a day with my best friend is all I need.” 

“We spend time with each other every day! Don’t you get tired of me?” 

“Ha! Never!” 

Never in a million years did Xehanort thought of this being literal. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Xehanort and Eraqus met up outside, they went indoors to they're usual spot to play their usual game of Chess. Training was over for the day, so they had a few hours to play before supper with the rest of the trainees.  
The game was nothing special, and not much interesting conversations happened. But the silence wasn't at all awkward; because there was nothing to be awkward about. They finally finished their game right before dinner. And of course, Xehanort won. Eraqus was being a little kid by pouting and going on saying how Xehanort always wins. 

"You just gotta get better!" The older male laughed. "How can I Possibly be better?" Xehanort ruffles Eraqus' hair, messing up his ponytail. "By practicing, duh!" 

Eraqus blushes at his friends gesture and playful smile. Good thing Xehanort is always so oblivious about other people's feelings. 

"Now come on, it's time for dinner." Eraqus smiles brightly as his,stomach rumbles. 

At dinner, Xehanort and Eraqus were sitting together like always. And like always there were a bunch of females around 17-18 staring at their table. Can you guess who they're staring at? You guessed it! Xehanort! He was dubbed the cool, handsome guy that everyone was swooning over. And honestly, Eraqus couldn't blame his fangirls, he WAS handsome. But Eraqus could never say that out loud. As for Eraqus, did he have ANY fangirls? Nope. Not 1. Xehanort always ignores the stares, and Eraqus was uncomfortable at first, but grew accustomed to it. They were eating peacefully, when a random girl with long blonde hair walks up to the table. Xehanort and Eraqus stop they're eating to look at the pretty girl. 

"Hello, Xehanort... I wrote you a letter, will you accept it?" Eraqus knew how this would end. Xehanort puts his eating utensils and takes the letter. "Thank you, I will read it right away." Xehanort said with a blank facial expression. 

The girl blushes a deep red, which was very evident on her pale, white face then she smiled brightly and bowed. "Thank you!" Then she walks away.  
Her friends waiting for her. There were whispers from her table. "Do you think he'll ask you out??" "I sure hope so!" The girl whispers. 

"Wow, how many letters is that now?"  
Xehanort sighs. "42..."  
"My gosh you're so popular!"  
"My only regret is that you're not popular with me. I mean, it's about time you have a girlfriend right?"  
"WHAT? No way!" Eraqus sputters out while blushing a deep red.  
"Why not? You're handsome enough." Said Xehanort then realized what he said a moment too late.  
"I mean, uh-"  
"I know what you meant, thank you. But I'm just not as good looking as you, my friend." Eraqus said. He smiles playfully. 

After dinner was over, everyone had an hour before lights out for the night. Xehanort and Eraqus were, of course, room mates, and Xehanort puts the letter away where the rest are.  
"Are you EVER going to read those?" Eraqus asked.  
"I will... eventually..." Eraqus didn't press on, his love life wasn't any of his business anyway. 

But he sure would love to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was inspired to write another chapter so soon was because I found a way to add drama/angst to the story! Please bare with me as the chapters are short because I'm usually on my phone or tablet writing this. Even though the chapters are short, I hope you enjoy this story!

The next day, after lessons were over Eraqus' father, who was in charge of the entire Mark of Mastery classes, wanted a word with his son in private. An hour later, Xehanort was in their living quarters when Eraqus Stormed in and slammed the door behind him in anger.

"Whoa! What happened?" Xehanort said. Eraqus looks at him surprised.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in here..."

"That didn't answer my question."

Eraqus sighed. "My father surprised me with a birthday ball... I told him I didn't want a party. but he arranged everything and all the caters are booked. UGH! I don't want a party!"

"Aw come on, what's so bad about it?" Xehanort asked.

"We have to have dates." Eraqus said bluntly.

"Oh really? Did your dad hook you up already? If not, then I can-"

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT!** " Eraqus seethed through his teeth. "Woah! Calm down!" Xehanort had never seen his best friend so angry before.

"Eraqus, why don't you want a date?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on! I'm your best friend. you can tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Come on! What is it-"

"I'M GAY! OKAY?"

Silence.

Eraqus blushes and looks down, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Xehanort's reaction wasn't helping Eraqus feel better at all either.

"Dude... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me and then we wouldn't be friends anymore..."

Xehanort ruffles Eraqus' hair. "Eraqus, gay or not, You're still my best friend. No matter what!"

"Really?"

"Haha! Yes! but I do have to ask... Does anyone else know about this?"

Eraqus shakes his head. "No... Just you."

"Dang... This is gunna be a problem"

"Especially dad may disown me if he knew."

"Don't worry, Eraqus, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you so much!" Eraqus was so delighted with Xehanort that he hugged his friend tightly. Xehanort stiffened for a moment, but then embraced back.

 

Now Xehanort was on a mission: Protect his dear friend at all cost!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter! this is actually the most frequent I've ever been with a fanfic. It feels weird. I was also on a 1 year+ Hiatus so if my writing style looks bad, that's why. Please Kudos, comment, and Bookmark as a sign of forgiveness.

two days after that embarrassing confession, Eraqus was getting more comfortable around his friend again, he was way too embarrassed to even be around Xehanort but now they were back with their chess matches and other activities.

However, during the weekend, while students took a break from training. A new trainee comes along.

He's tall, and _very_ handsome. In fact, when this new guy came along, the girls were swooning from Xehanort to this guy. Not that Xehanort cared, he didn't mind, in fact. Those girls were suffocating him and he was glad they fled. However the girls weren't the only people swooning. Eraqus stared at him dreamily, which shouldn't bother Xehanort in the least. But he was more afraid of his friend exposing himself and being teased and bullied for the rest of his life.

Xehanort always looked at the bigger picture and what could be at stake.   
But that doesn't mean, he can't have fun with his gay best friend.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

"Huh? Oh no! I couldn't! He'd find me horribly weird."

"Stop thinking like that!"

"I have every right to"

"Yes, but you can't think like that,"

"Why not?"

"Because he's coming this way."

"Gah!" He yelped and quickly tried to act nonchalant.

"Hello there, My name is Jae-sun."

"Hey, man. Xehanort. and that's my friend, Eraqus."

"N-Nice to m-meet you, Jae-Sun" Eraqus stutters and smiles cutely.

Jae-Sun smiles sweetly. "Nice to meet you too! Hey, Do you mind if I sit here? the girls are wearing me out."

"Haha, join the club, Xehanort was the popular one before you," Eraqus said, giggling.

"Really? No offense, but I thought Eraqus here would be the most popular,"

"Y-You Think?" Eraqus sputtered, nervously. A blush formed on his pale cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I mean, your family status, and you're insanely cute, who _wouldn't_ want you?"

"Oh umm..."

"No offense, but I think you're making Eraqus uncomfortable,"

"I-It's okay, Xehanort!"

"Oops, I apologize, I didn't mean-" Jae-Sun was cut short with Eraqus giving him the cutest smile he had ever seen.

"No worries! I'm just not used to it."

"I see..." Jae-Sun blushes a little.

Later, after dinner that night, the two boys were in their quarters.

"You like this guy don't you?"

"Maybe... Do you not approve?"

"He wears _makeup_! What is he, some sort of Idol singer?"

"I think it makes him more dreamy."

"Ugh, excuse me while I go barf!"

"Oh..." Eraqus got a little offended by that statement and it only took a second or two for Xehanort to realize that too.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. It's just,"

"You're not gay, I know."

"I'm also not used to you gushing about a guy."

"Well get used to it. now that you know my secret, you're gunna have to keep it and get over it."

"Okay, Okay! Listen, why don't we just get some sleep. Usual match tomorrow?" Xehanort said while getting under his blankets.

"You know it!" Eraqus did the same and before they knew it, lights were out and they were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't tell if this chapter was longer. maybe slightly? I don't know. Anyway, Next chapter is coming up hopefully later tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned!


End file.
